Falling too Hard
by Fuego de Oro
Summary: He loved her, how couldn't he. Peter reflects about Olivia and how much he cares for her.


I do not own fringe, wish i did but i don't

Not betaed and it pretty much wrote it self , i was just trying to keep uo so mistakes will be present

* * *

The second he met her he knew one thing, this chick was married to her job. She ate take-out, spent extra hours at the office and brought her work home with her. The files scattered her coffee table and some came back with stains because she read them while she ate some box of Chinese take-out or maybe Italian.

Even knowing that he fell for her, he fell head over heels for her. He must have been crazy, but from the day he met her he knew he found someone who understood, even if that did include him being dragged from his new job and back to Boston to become the guardian of his institutionalized father. She understood pain, it was unhealthy and it ate you from the inside out but, she knew it. Her job and her past had taken all the innocence from her and replaced it with steel eyes and stone cold features. Not that it was much different from his cold steel blue eyes and his carved from stone figure.

There was a reason he called her sweetheart at first, he loved the way she looked when she was mad he noticed the first time he rejected her. She pinched up, her figure tightened up but her eyes, they shone even if it was with anger not amusement.

So many cases they had handled it was crazy, the things that they had seen. These things just shut her down more. Anytime something went wrong, someone hurt her, or something just scared her she lashed out in anger but he had gotten used to it, it was her way of coping. Unlike her he shut down, his lips locked closed and trying to talk to him was like trying to take candy from a little fat candy-sucking five year-old, if you haven't tried it's hard.

He fell too hard his and his head hit the pavement; he had lost her, she had disappeared from the planet. She came back though, but things were different and even harder. That didn't stop them though they still laughed and drank, just not as much. Life was hard for her after Charlie and some fun an alternate universe was. He tried to comfort her but she was angry and her emotions had built themselves a very high electric fence.

Things got better, but it took even longer then Scott, she had just begun to heal when Rachel and Elle moved out. The pain finally started to ebb and they started drinking and laughing, it was fun, he had so much of it around her. Never had anyone pierced his armor, it was a hard thing to do but she had done it. She, Olivia Dunham, had pierced his armor.

She made him smile and he had even made her laugh once or twice. Then things changed and they got closer and closer. He caught that dumb virus almost killing her and then more of his family's past was dug up, not a cute little happy novel for kids but a violent dictionary of insanity and experiments, not something he really wanted to share.

Then worlds collided, kill people, and she was employed to save more people from coming to the same fate. She did so much and her eyes welled with the pain she felt. Then the dam broke, he couldn't hold his feeling for her any longer. She walked in on him filled with fear and his hand ended on her cheek . He leaned in their noses touching such peace in that moment he would never forget it but, she pulled away. She had saved the world but it felt like rejection, it wasn't but it felt like it.

He loved she was the only one who could fully understand what it was like to be alone in life and she had seen all the strange happenings that he had seen, super aging people, monsters and brain juice. She suffered every day just like him. He wanted her, maybe a little too much but, he loved her.

He showed her how much he cared and she ran away and hid it was supposed to be drinks but she pushed it a little too far and had to be driven home by him and then she ignored him whenever possible and only called him when she really needed him.

He cared and she pushed him away, what would he do with his life. The only person who could smile without smiling had outright rejected him.

* * *

We know she didn't reject him but sadly he doesn't know that and all he can do is deal with the pain of lossing her.

Thanx all for reading it please review

The truth makes friend all lies get you are flies and enemies (?)

Bye


End file.
